


La Coupe D'amour (The Cup of Love)

by SpaceDementia49



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Divergence AU, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Kaneki changes personalities fast and often, Kaneki starts working at a cosplay cafe, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maid Cafe, Power!bottom Kaneki, Top!Kaneki, kaneki is a bit of a basket case TBH, men in skirts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDementia49/pseuds/SpaceDementia49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[Slight canon divergence au. Hide and Kaneki managed to survive the raid]]</p><p>2 years after the events of the Anteiku raid Kaneki has managed to slip from the CCG's radar. Now trying to live a semi normal life with Hide as his energetic roommate, it's time for Kaneki to find a job.  No one would suspect a SS-rated ghoul to be waiting tables at a cosplay maid cafe...right?</p><p>or alternatively that one fic I promised to write for my followers where Kaneki and Hide get freaky while dressed in thigh highs. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Coupe D'amour (The Cup of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a super short fic for my lovely anons on tumblr, but it might turn into something bigger if you all like it :).
> 
> The fic is unedited a betaed so I apologize for the horrible writing and grammar. I never write fics, but I was asked so many times I thought I would finally give it a shot. I never used ao3 before (lets forget about that one time a few years ago) and the format for posting really confuses me! like, where the fuck did all my nice paragraphs go? lol
> 
> Anyway, feel free to cratique and give me feedback. I would like to know if you guys want me to continue.

Long, black nailed fingers slowly raked their way through soft, snow white hair, as a frustrated groan broke the silence of the quaint staff room. Never would have Kaneki Ken imagined this would be his life, even considering the absolute mess it had become after the disastrous date with the beautiful binge eater; Rize Kamishiro. Yet here he stood. Two years later, back to doing the only type of work he knew he was at least remotely good at; serving coffee. Only now instead of Antieku's comfortable , tidy waiters uniform, Knaeki held in his hand a very short, very...feminine maid outfit. Kaneki frowned, holding his work uniform against his chest, crucially judging his own reflection in the long body length mirror.

"It could be worse..." He mumbled to himself as he began to shed his casual clothes.

Being a male and working at this particular cosplay cafe required Kaneki to do some " _special_ " work preparations. When he had first started the job about a month ago, his work prep routine consisted of squeezing his rather masculine and well developed (thanks to all the training ) body into the tight mess of fragile fabric and lace. At the time he was also required to fill out the very flat chest of the uniform with a rather large, lacey bra, complete with the most embarrassingly realistic set of breasts he could of ever imagined. The final touches were a shoulder length white wig (to match his own strange hair/eyebrow situation), what Kaneki believed to be an excessive amount of eye makeup, and a ridiculously tight, and to his horror, short, pair of black constricting underwear. When Kaneki mentioned to the manager how uncomfortable the under garments were the only reply he received was a giggle from the middle aged women and a rude " Well, of course it's going to be uncomfortable darling. It's meant to keep all your...parts in place." . Needless to say Kaneki never brought up the underwear again. Just the thought of having to discuss his private areas with the unpleasant women gave him enough motivation to keep his mouth shut about the subject and power through his work shifts.

Truth be told, most days working at the cafe made the half ghoul want to hide under a rock and _literally rot_ , but he needed the money now that he was off the CCG's radar and was able to lead a semi normal life. On the bright side things at work had recently started to get better thanks to a co-worker calling in sick on the busiest day of the week (oh God, he **hated** " Neko Thursdays"). The staff that day were extremely short handed and he was forced to work his morning shift without the usually mandatory wig and makeup. When the manager busted through the staff room door that Thursday with intentions to scold Kaneki for being so slow, she caught him with his head shoved deep into a large trunk of clothing, pert butt stuck high into the air, frantically apologizing for misplacing the wig.

"I-I'm so sorry Naomi-san" He stuttered while moving out of the box barely managing to stand on his shaky, nervous legs.

"My wig..I've misplaced it, I must have taken it home with me at the end of my last shift. I'm so sorry! I could just wear a shirt and some formal pants if you have any? The staff must be behind on orders at this point.".

It was obvious Kaneki feared the women would yell at him for being so careless, maybe this time he would actually be fired, it wouldn't be the first time she lashed out at one of her workers for a simple mistake. The manager, Naomi, looked Ken up and down, the angry look on her thin red face slowly turning into something Keneki could only describe as predatorial. She looked like she wanted to devour him, he'd seen ghouls look at chunks of flesh with less interest!

"No need to apologize Kaneki darling, you're fine the way you are." She paused briefly to point at the door.

" Now get your ass on the shop floor and start taking orders like a good boy. I can't have my customers unhappy!".

The young white haired man looked at his boss in surprise while he blindly leaned down to quickly snap the small belts of his shiny black heels, puffy skirt bunching around his slim hips in the process. Naomi grinned at the sight of the flustered man. Who knew he could be so adorable, surely her customers would agree that he was absolutely stunning? He could easily rival the looks of her other employees without having to resort to wasting time applying makeup and fake hair, how was she only realizing this now? There was almost a ethereal aura around Kaneki that made him stand out against the normalcy of others around him. She took a moment to study him further and came to the conclusion that a part of his appeal was that fact that he looked so delicate in that cute, frilly skirt, but there was a obvious power behind that tight, lean figure. Naomi couldn't help but feel like the nervous wreck of a man fumbling in front of her could snap her like a twig if he wanted. She was surprised to find that the thought oddly excited her.

The decision to have him work as a male on the busiest day of the week was decided when the women recalled how she recently read a magazine article about the popularity of androgynous men among Tokyo's youth these days. Who better then Kaneki to test the waters with? Worst case scenario a complaint is made and Kaneki is sent home for the day, and with that thought Naomi's plan was set in motion.

Sure enough she was proven right. Kaneki was a huge hit with customers, male, female, and everyone in between. Maybe it was the shapely feminine figure the skirts gave him when he was turned back on? Or maybe the surprise when he turned around to reveal a stunningly flawless face, but clearly masculine upper body? Or maybe it all came down to the fact the poor boy was unintentionally flashing his guests in his haste to catch up with orders? Crouching down writing bills at traditional tables that were set on the clean wooden floors, then quickly standing to take more orders at the tall counters, skirts flying around his slender lower half. Lovely.

Kaneki was overjoyed when he was soon informed that he no longer needed to wear the itchy wig, sticky eye makeup, and embarrassing huge fake breasts. Sadly the tight black booty shorts were still a must, but at least it wasn't lacy panties like the female staff members wore (he caught himself wondering if they were uniform or just what the women chose to wear).

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Kaneki whispered to himself "just count your blessings." as he pulled the constricting undergarment up over smooth, firm thighs, his face flushed slightly as he cupped himself attempting to tuck a certain part of his male anatomy away in a way that wasn't completely unbearable. Once he was satisfied he stepped into the dress hauling his arms through and securing the black suspender-like straps over his shoulders, pulling the material away from his body then releasing it causing a " _snap_ " sound to echo throughout the room. He then began the annoying process of buttoning and tightening lace through the corset underbust of the outfit and once that was finished joined the two lace ends together in a big, beautiful bow.

After digging through his backpack for a few moments the half ghoul grasped in his hands a pair of black stretchy stockings and a garter belt. At first he had thought the combination looked extremely risque, even more so then the employees uniforms at the "Big Girl" restaurant he and Hide would often visit back when he was human. Again, they were just something else Kaneki had to get used to. He perched himself on the arm of the nearest sofa, pulling the items up his legs, the belt fitting snugly over his waist, strong fingers attached the clasps clicking them into place. The petticoat was next, and because of it's length, reminded Kaneki more of a ballerina's tutu rather then something that was traditionally used to conserve modesty (he read that in a book). Once secured in place Kaneki gently tugged the skirts further down in a pathetic attempt to cover more of his lower half, an action he would mindlessly execute throughout the day, subconsciously attempting to keep his ass fully covered for at least the majority of his work shift.

The fair haired male hopped off the armrest of the antique sofa and made his way towards the rooms large closet doors, grasping the elegant metal handles, he tugged gently and the doors opened. Inside were rows of neatly placed, shiny black heels. The shoes were placed according to their size and Kaneki's hand automatically knew exactly which pair to grab. Not that he would have had any trouble finding his specific set anyway, considering his seemed to be the largest pair in the closet. Dropping them to the floor he slid his stocking covered feet inside, the material making his foot feel almost slick, it was a pleasant sensation. He was honestly surprised to find the heels rather comfortable and it didn't take long getting used to scurrying around the cafe all day with an extra two inches added to his height. As a human Kaneki had considered himself clumsy, often awkwardly tripping over his own two feet when rushed. Now-a-days he considered himself somewhat graceful on his feet, which was something else he felt was a result of his training and was quite proud of the accomplishment.

Standing to full height, Kaneki raised both arms over his head. arching his back until a quiet " _pop_ " was heard several times, stretching out all his muscles that currently wanted to still be back home in a comfortable bed. He had a feeling that when he got back to the shared apartment later that day he would make the remainder of the evening a lazy one. Maybe start a new book or even take a nap, he happily thought. Walking back to the long mirror one last time, Kaneki couldn't help but stop and discretely pose, checking himself out from the front and then the side. His job was meant to please paying customers, right? This was just his way of making sure everything was in check and Naomi wouldn't be doing any unpleasant shrieking today because of a sloppy uniform.

A small, sly smirk made it's was onto a flawless face as he gave the skirts one last tug before spinning on his heel and walking towards the rooms exit. The soft click of shoes on hardwood floor followed like a theme song with every step taken.

"okay," a hand gripped the doorknob "time to get some work done."

The soft " _thump_ " of the heavy door closing was heard as Kaneki Ken made his way downstairs to start another early shift at "La Coupe D'amour" Maid Cafe.


End file.
